


just this once

by bulletsfrank



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Drunk Sex, Edgeplay, Hand Jobs, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Kinda, M/M, uhhh danny is tipsy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-30
Updated: 2019-10-30
Packaged: 2021-01-13 11:48:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21243599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bulletsfrank/pseuds/bulletsfrank
Summary: danny has a drink and loses some boundaries. drew doesn't fight it.





	just this once

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this forever ago and it's not my best but this ship needs more content sigh

making a joint channel was the last thing drew expected to be the most lucrative, but ever since they made it happen, both him and danny had been experiencing an _immense_ influx in subscribers and potential brand deals. so it was safe to say that their careers were at an all time high, collectively. they were pulling in attention from multiple outlets and enough love to even fuel a company offering them a fucking _tour_ — (what the hell did youtubers even do on tours?) and drew had to politely decline, but he still had thoughts about it… being this popular sure did have its pitfalls and struggles, but the biggest hurdle by far was being so far away from danny. 

getting together to do videos in person was becoming increasingly difficult, and not just because of the distance — a lot of their audience begged and pleaded for them to be side by side, but himself in florida and danny in illinois, it was just not doable more than a handful of times a year. not to mention drew had his own channel to tend to, as did danny, and they both had wives who worked, making travel so much of a hassle it bordered on laughable. 

so they moved in together. in illinois. 

drew didn’t have to coax amanda further than a few lengthy discussions, mostly because she was able to move around with her work, being a photographer and all. but that still did leave drew apprehensive at leaving the state he’s lived in his whole life, and being in such close proximity with danny and laura, thinking maybe it would be an invasion of privacy — but nope, it really fucking wasn’t, because laura and amanda hung out _nonstop_, and today just so happened to be one of their girl’s nights.

drew was competent enough, so he ordered chinese for him and danny, who hadn’t come out of his room yet despite it being 6pm. who knows, maybe he was working on a video of his own? it had only been a month here, and he knew danny’s uploading schedule, so it was just mildly strange that he would be holed up inside of his room on a sunday night… deciding to press his luck, drew migrated over to danny’s room, leaving a knock on his door accompanied with a soft “danny?” 

after a couple moments without an answer, drew huffed, then tried to turn the doorknob, only to be met with it jingling in place — locked. brows dipping down low, drew decided to knock again, then pressed his ear to the door, wondering if danny was just taking a nap, or it he was _willingly_ being ignored. 

“danny?” drew offered one last time, louder and more completely audible, and only then did he hear scrambling inside the room, sounding like a keyboard being shoved or maybe a box of legos being moved; either way, it was a weird thing to hear. he then heard danny’s chair squeak and slight jingling of a belt, and that _almost_ made drew blush. almost. 

when danny finally came to the door, his dark brunette hair was untamed and like he just woke up, which, maybe that was the case; his shirt was a little stuck under the waistband of his jeans, tucked unnaturally like he was hastily trying to get dressed. honestly, he looked like a mess, right down to his fly being open and a very obvious bulge pressing up against the denim, making drew’s eyes widen only a little. so it was safe to say he was jacking off. despite all that, danny offered a weak smile, then gave drew an up-down look that came off as… no, it wasn’t that. there was no way. 

“what’s up?” danny kept his smile, then gestured for drew to come inside, to which he obliged, feet unsurely shuffling on the laminate floors. “did you need something?” 

“u-uh—“ drew didn’t _mean_ to stutter, but it was probably due to the fact that danny was acting mad casual when his boner was massively obvious in his pants and his computer monitor was off. real fucking innocuous. a faint bitter smell filled drew’s nose, and he couldn’t help but upturn his lip at it. “i just ordered food, so i was wondering if you wanted to join me in the living room to eat. you’ve been in here all day,” 

“yeah,” danny half-laughed, probably noticing himself just how heavy the air was between them, or maybe he realized that he didn’t hide what he was doing well enough before he opened the door. turning to grab his phone off his desk, danny’s eyebrow raised as he asked, “what’s for dinner?”

drew couldn’t ignore how hum and haw danny seemed to be acting, almost like it was intentional; they were friends, best friends at that, so it wouldn’t be _weird_ for danny to just admit he was beating his meat and get on with it. instead he was coming off a … aloof, to say the least. he was probably reading way too far into it, like he always did. as they made their way back into the living room, drew bit the inside of his cheek, scratching at the back of his neck. “chinese. i ordered those noodles you like.” 

danny hummed in response, uttering out a near-silent “sweet”, to which drew’s lips curled into a smile at, an unfamiliar sense of pride filling his chest. danny strode across the room, then exhaled harshly as he sat down on their black sectional, pulling his legs to his chest and grabbing the remote into his hands. “then we should find something to watch while we wait.” 

drew sat down, making sure to leave just enough distance between them so it wasn’t weird — that just so happened to be about two feet from one another, which didn’t seem to bother drew much, but danny offered him a gaze that read mildly pensive, if not maybe hurt. 

“you can sit closer to me, you know,” danny was lighthearted about it as he usually was, but his words came off as loose and, frankly, more slurred than they should have been. 

moving closer to danny by just a few inches, drew blinked at the smell that filled his nose, something he’s definitely smelled before — booze. “wait… have you been drinking?” 

“i’m glad you noticed,” danny tipped his head to the side, expression still crooked but carefree, blue eyes noticeably droopy. “now i don’t have to act sober.” 

drew wasn’t _angry_, that wasn’t it; he was moreso confused as to why danny would be drinking while it’s still light outside, or why he was doing it by himself behind locked doors, _or_ why he was drunk and jerking off, door locked and everything, at 6 o’clock. actually, the whole thing was weird and not like danny at all, and it had drew’s eyebrows knitted together in an expression of bewilderment as he met their eyes together. “at 6pm?” 

“i was bored, i guess you could say,” danny shrugged, voice demure and quite gentle. “and i wasn’t sure if you wanted to drink or do your work, and—“ 

“dude, you know i’m always up for some drinks.” drew interjected. “you could have just come and asked me.” 

danny seemed to pause at that, one of his hands trailing up to his own head, fiddling with his hair. “i dunno, i wasn’t thinking.” 

weird. danny was usually overly enthusiastic about when they got to spend time together, just them one on one, so for that to just not be the case all of the sudden… drew reached out to rest his hand on danny’s shoulder, voice so soft it nearly dripped with honey. “are you feeling okay?” 

another nervous chuckle, accompanied with danny shifting slightly in his seat, his chin resting on his knees; he turned a considerable amount away from drew, stiffening at the contact, tensing up so hard drew could physically feel it. what the hell did he do to cause that visceral of an action? did he overstep a boundary? 

“look, danny, i’m not mad at you or anything, you’re just—“ 

“your hand is really warm,” danny’s voice was breathy and distant, a far call from what it had just been; it made drew pull his hand back, mouth slightly agape and unfamiliar thoughts swirling around in his brain, making him question whether he actually heard those words right. 

drew opted to smile, an audible breath escaping him as he did so. “just how drunk are you, danny?” 

“i’m not hammered, if that’s what you mean. i just wanted to tell you that you’re really warm right now.” 

oh, okay, so danny was just going to pretend that was a completely normal thing to say to a platonic, married, straight friend? yeah right. “what’s that even supposed to mean?” drew crossed his arms, leaning back on the couch. but the only thing he could notice looking at danny was how red his cheeks were, unnaturally flushed and nothing like drew had ever seen on him before — it had to be the alcohol. “you’re the one who looks warm.”

“kind of,” danny didn’t deny it, although this subject matter was seemingly starting to confuse him; wordlessly, he reached out to grab drew’s arm, pulling one of them out of the fold they were in, jolting him to hunch forward with a small gasp. “here, feel.” danny led his palm to his cheek, whereupon drew sneered, the searing heat of the brunet’s skin making him strangely uneasy, like it was something he wasn’t supposed to be feeling. hell, there was no way he was supposed to be stroking his completely platonic friend’s cheek, feeling up the blush he undoubtedly caused just by his mere touch. drew was a lot of things, but oblivious was definitely not one of them — not even close. 

“what do you…” drew started, then took a deep breath, eyes darting down to see danny’s legs ease downward, sprawling off the couch and opening up his body language way more than necessary. 

so why the fuck couldn’t drew _breathe_?

danny let drew’s hand fall from his face, then pivoted at his hips, a sly simper painted across his lips, lashes hanging low. “if you don’t want this to happen, you are totally free to stop me,” his tone was odd, harsh almost — it made drew sigh unwittingly. “but i know you won’t.” 

“stop what from happening?” was all drew could get out before danny kissed him, forceful and straight to the point, his breath tinged with the taste of hard liquor, much like rum. it made every single one of drew’s nerves light up like a wildfire, his skin riddling with goosebumps and his heart thumping against his rib cage so hard he could practically feel his bones crack from the force; then came the vertigo from danny’s fingers threading into his unstyled hair, gripping and coming close to tugging, but not quite. 

drew wanted to fight it, especially with all of the images of his wife amanda flooding in his subconscious as he felt the sensation of being kissed so desperately and hungrily, but he… jesus christ, he fucking _couldn’t_. there had always been a part of him that daydreamed about this in small flashes, never dwelling too hard because of how inconceivable the concept was, but now that it was happening, drew had a good idea as to why he never thought too hard on them. 

danny was right. he wanted this. and as fucked up and horrible it felt from a morality standpoint, drew kissed him back. 

_hard_. 

it made danny moan lightly, a sound that was so foreign for drew to hear, it almost made him smile; they kissed like this for only a few more moments before pulling away, hot, heaving breaths filling the space between them. it didn’t take much time before danny coaxed drew to move onto his back, allowing him to climb on top of him, legs on either side of his hips. drew’s breaths forced out of his chest shakily and nervously, matching the rhythm of his hands that unsurely found a spot on danny’s hips, holding him in place. their eyes met, blue to blue, flooding one another with this indiscernible expression that seemed to ooze taboo, like they had just made an unconscious decision to disregard their morals, just for right now. 

“just for right now,” drew whispered, entertaining the thought in his head, “we do this now, and then we never talk about it again.” 

“just once,” danny leaned down to press his chest against drew’s, hands on either side of the older boy’s head, eyes raking over his face like they’d done it a thousand times before. “do you know how deep this hole goes, even if it’s just once?” 

drew’s eyebrows furrowed as one of his hands traveled up to the small of danny’s back, fingers gripping the fabric of his blue shirt. “sure,” he muttered, closing distance just enough to graze his lips against danny’s, “and i guess we’re both gonna dig it.” 

chuckling lightly, danny caressed drew’s neck with a free hand as he kissed him again, and the only thing drew could focus on was just how soft his lips were, even softer than a girl’s — it made his stomach tie itself in knots and a pang of heat spread to his crotch. kissing him back, drew cocked his head to the side to keep their noses from bumping, his hand dipping down lower to push up danny’s shirt on his torso, revealing skin that he’d never even dreamt of touching. that wrung a near pathetic whimper from danny, their kiss being broken by the breath that escaped his lips; their foreheads were touching now, and their gazes were locked on one another like their lives depended on it. 

“how easy do you get hard, drew?” danny’s question was out of the blue and seemingly strange, but it made drew smile toothily, his head lolling on his shoulders as he laughed lightly. 

“why don’t you find out?” was what he thought to reply with, and drew hadn’t heard his voice that hoarse and suggestive in forever — it almost sounded like it wasn’t himself. 

that was all it took for danny to start bucking his hips on drew’s, rutting against him more forcefully than necessary; it made drew wheeze, his teeth sinking into his bottom lip as he fought back any other sounds that might want to escape. that made danny’s expression twist, a smile on his face as he kept pace, making himself breathe heavily in the process from the friction he was catching on his own dick. without warning, danny locked his lips to drew’s exposed neck, leaving kisses and suckling at the flesh, making drew groan, the warm wetness of it making him throw his head back like he’s never felt this before. well, that was partially true — being kissed by a boy was a lot harsher and rough, even if that wasn’t the intention on danny’s part. 

as danny moved and kissed him like he was trying to swallow him whole, drew’s voice began to leak out of his chest like it was being forcibly pulled out, desperate and pathetic sounding; the undeniable pulsing heat from his groin came creeping up to his stomach in tingles, sending chills up his arms and making his face warm. he shifted underneath danny’s weight, the stimulation starting to make it hard to breathe; he chewed on his lip, trying not to make it obvious how much this was turning him on. 

“danny, this is—“ drew started, then before he knew it, danny had his hand between them, his lips still working on his neck, beginning to bite. drew grunted at he sudden contact of danny’s hand on his now hard dick, way too tantalizing even though his jeans. “you’re sure you want to g-go this far?”

“yeah,” danny didn’t hesitate in his reply, pulling back from the marks he’d made on drew’s pale skin; he shuffled backwards just a little, giving both of his hands access to inch down drew’s zipper and undo the button of his pants, the anticipation making his stomach spasm, like he couldn’t keep still. danny blinked slow as he stared at drew, not stopping his hand; he yanked down the older boy’s boxers only to reveal his almost completely hard dick, embarrassingly obvious and glaring — danny didn’t seem to think it was a shameful thing, because it made him smile crookedly as he took it into his hand and started to stroke languidly. gritting his teeth, drew bit back a moan that bordered on a gasp, clawing into the skin of danny’s arm. 

“that wasn’t all that hard,” danny didn’t sound cocky, just exasperated. “how bad do you really want this?” 

drew scoffed, fighting the urge to buck his hips up into danny’s touch, his chest heaving with his breaths. “you came onto me,” 

“won’t be the case soon,” danny let his thumb slide across the slit of drew’s cock, the rest of his fingers keeping pace on the length of it, teasing him as best he could; that was what made drew finally and actually _moan_, the sound nearly bouncing off the walls it was so loud. 

“shut up,” drew forced himself to relax and to completely shut down the stupidly pathetic sounding whimpers that wanted to follow. 

danny whispered a soft “cute” under his breath, making drew’s visceral response to want to strangle him go crazy — well, he probably would have, if danny wasn’t right. he was gonna come soon. when the hell did he get so easy? or was he just that horny?

drew’s heart skipped a beat when danny started to pump his dick fully, touching him like he knew exactly how to; well, he was a guy, so it figures he would know just the pace that would bring him to come as fast as possible. even though he desperately wished this whole scenario wasn’t so fucking shrouded with tainted lust and infidelity, drew miraculously was able to push those thoughts out of his brain as he focused on the feeling, the telling pooling of his orgasm pooling in his gut, making him choke out a whine. closing his eyes and lolling his head back, his bit down hard on his tongue, reveling in the feeling of it -- he hated the fact that knowing it was _danny_ was making it feel all that much better, because he really fucking _shouldn’t_, but he couldn’t deny the tension, the--

“danny,” drew’s words were surprisingly smooth and thankfully not all horny sounding, “i’m, i’m close.” 

“ever try edging?” danny apparently had a knack for asking weird questions so casually, especially because drew’s thighs were fucking twitching because of how directly he was being stimulated; when danny pulled his hand away, drew gasped breathlessly, his nails digging into danny’s wrist at the loss of contact. 

“_ffffuck_,” drew’s tone was guttural as danny grazed his fingers up and down the shaft of his dick so light he could barely feel it; he was so close to coming that it was all he could manage just to keep breathing, but danny didn’t do more besides tease him. 

danny looked expectant, but drew could only manage to look at him for a few moments before he let his head fall back into the couch cushion, thoroughly messing up his hair in the process. that made danny laugh, lighter than air, his hand giving drew’s dick a few full strokes, forcing precum out of the tip, making the motions slick and lewdly audible in the silence of the living room. 

“d-dude, just—“ drew’s hands went to cover his face as danny pulled away again, the loss of stimulation almost _painful_, but he was not about to fucking beg. that was gonna be way too degrading. “just let me come.” 

danny shook his head, chewing his bottom lip and grinning like a cocky douche, and drew literally wanted to choke him. “that ruins the fun.” 

groaning, but not wholly, drew dug his fingers into his eyes, trying not to make stupid sounds as danny trailed his fingers up and down, the warmth like fucking pins and needles. even though danny was barely even touching him, drew couldn’t _not_ inhale sharply as the burning feeling of his orgasm got the jump on him, his thoughts swirling down into a black hole of jack shit, all protesting he could ever think to offer just disappearing like a snap. before he knew it, he was coming all over danny’s hand and himself, getting thick streams of white on his black shirt; he would care, if he wasn’t so focused on trying not to moan and whine. 

danny gave drew’s dick more pumps, which was what finally made him _squeak_, his molars biting down on his tongue and drawing tiny pricks of blood; drew had to physically push danny off of him before he stopped. 

“too sensitive?” danny asked apologetically. “sorry.” 

as if on cue, the doorbell rang, signaling that their food was here; drew offered an over-dramatic ‘ugh’ as he stuffed himself back into his boxers and zipped up his fly, getting to his feet and turning quick so danny couldn’t see the blush on his cheeks. 

“you’re not mad at me, are you?” danny trailed him to the door, tugging at his shirt. 

drew fished his wallet out of his pocket, breathing still ragged as he looked over his shoulder, a small smile painting itself over his lips against his will. “we’ll finish this later, okay?” 

danny’s expression changed on a dime, an eyebrow lifting and his own grin splitting his face. “really?” 

taking a twenty out, drew opened the door with an affirmative hum, and danny’s shoulders stiffened as he watched drew pay for the food. once he bid adieu to the delivery guy, drew felt his heart in his throat as the tingles in his lower half persisted; after he closed the door, he handed danny the food, a grimace on his face. 

“that dude just had to see the jizz on my shirt.” drew did his best not to look mortified. that made danny throw his head back with a laugh, and in that moment, drew snickered too, a sickeningly sweet sensation lapping over his skin at the sight. 

he almost felt sad about his promise — _just this once_.


End file.
